


My Friend

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arguments, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Seb and Kimi have an argument over what Kimi posted on Instagram. Charles just wants cuddles.





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I might have squealed when I saw the post yesterday

Charles smiled when he saw the photo Kimi posted on Instagram, a moment of the Finn himself and Seb talking during a race weekend and the description ‘Happy Birthday my friend!’  
It was rare Kimi posted descriptions of more than 2 words, let alone followed by and exclamation point, but then again, Charles knew how special Seb was to the Finn.

He was sprawled over a chair in Seb’s driver room as he was grinning at the picture, and the German gave him a confused glance.

“What are you looking at?” Seb asked, wandering closer. Charles smiled and showed him the picture. 

At first, Seb smiled softly as well, taking Charles phone so he could take a better look, but just as the door opened and Kimi walked in, his face set into a heavy frown.

“Hi.” Kimi muttered, walking over to ruffle Charles’s hair before leaning in to kiss Seb. Seb huffed and slammed a hand over Kimi’s mouth, pushing him away.

“What’s w-” Kimi mumbled against his hand.

“My friend?! I’m ‘your friend’?” Seb spat, removing his hand again and wiping it on his jeans. Charles watched on in amusement while Kimi looked flabbergasted.

“Well Seb you-” Kimi tried.

“Don’t even start with me!” Seb said, his hands clenched at his sides. “We’ve been together for a year now and I’m nothing more than ‘your friend’? Well, if I’m just your friend, then you can stick it up someone else’s ass from now on.” 

Charles pulled a face at that, not really wanting to know about their sex life, and glanced at Kimi, who still looked more than confused.

“Bwo-” Kimi started, starting to look a little frustrated with the German. Sebastian gave him a warning look.

“I swear to god if you bwoah me one more time!” Seb hissed. Kimi leaned in a little closer, a determined look on his face now.

“Bwoah.” he said, loud and clear. Seb only stared at him for a moment before letting out a frustrated cry, turning away as he tried to calm himself down.

Charles was meanwhile watching them with wide eyes, unsure what to do. Kimi still stood with his arms folded over his chest, his mouth set in a thin line. Sebastian was meanwhile pacing the length of the room, muttering German under his breath.

“You can be so impossible at times and…” Seb started. Kimi huffed.

“Oh please, like you are easy to deal with.” the Finn said. Seb got ready to retort, but they were interrupted by a soft sniffle. They both turned to see Charles looking at them with slightly panicked eyes.

“Don’t fight.” the Monégasque said, bottom lip trembling. “It’s Sebby’s birthday, you shouldn’t fight.” Seb sighed and walked over, hugging the younger man tightly.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Seb murmured. Charles snuggled close for a moment, before huffing and pushing him away a little.

“You should apologize to Kimi, not to me. He obviously only called you ‘my friend’ so the whole world wouldn’t know the two of you are together, because you both decided you didn’t want them to know. If Insta had been private, I’m sure we would have called you something cute like ‘my love” Charles said. Sebastian flushed in embarrassment and turned to Kimi.

“Is that true?” he said. Kimi nodded. Seb sighed and walked over to him. “I’m sorry.” he said softly, peeking up at Kimi through his lashes. Kimi sighed and pulled him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s okay kulta.” he murmured as Seb cuddled close. 

They were interrupted by Charles slipping below Kimi’s arms so he was in the middle of the hug, contently cuddling close to the two of them. Both Ferrari drivers chuckled, bringing him closer as well.

“No more fighting.” Charles said decisively. Kimi smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Of course not, Seb is ‘my friend’ after all.” Kimi muttered. Seb looked ready to strangle him but Charles hugged him tightly while Kimi pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Seb’s anger quickly lessening after that.

“Happy Birthday.” Kimi muttered. Seb smiled before snorting as Charles broke out in a very offkey rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. 

As long as he could celebrate his Birthday with his paddock family, he was sure it was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


End file.
